Neuro, I love you
by uruchan2009
Summary: "I just need to find a new one" , "Make advertisement to recruit new detective, Akane.", "Just found the new detective for me. And that human will also taking care of you." Believe me this Neuyako's story. I edit and fix the grammar with dieya105's help. I will change the rating later, for the intense violence and gore.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

Neuro stared at the women's cold body, and walked slowly towards her. When he got closer, he could see the blood staining her blond hair. It was a sudden shot to the head. She was walking alone when a stray shot, made by a thief nearby, hit her. It was just bad luck. She didn't have anything to do with the crime. Neither robbed nor helping the victim. How could she have known a crime was being committed nearby.

"She was just walking when she suddenly dropped to the ground. When we got closer, we noticed blood coming from a bullet wound to the head. There was nothing we could do." Claimed a witness.

"No, we immediately called an ambulance" Said another.

Neuro reached for the body, and slapped both it's cold hardened cheeks. "Yako, wake up! I didn't give you permission to die yet."

All the police, witnesses, and bystanders stop what they were doing to stare at the scene with mixed feelings. When the police came to their senses, they moved to stop Neuro. But one glare from Neuro was enough to freeze them in place again.

"Yako!... This can't be!..." A middle-aged woman cried while sobbing. Unaware of Neuro's presence.

"Yako, your mother is crying. Wake up already" His voice sounding irritated.

"Yako…" Katsuragi Haruka, Yako's mother, immediately stops crying. Although her eyes were blurred by tears, she noticed something off about the situation. Neuro, her daughter's kind-hearted assistant, wasn't acting like a normal person in mourning.

Neuro lost his patience and started shaking the already stiff body. "Wake up, maggot. Who told you you could sleep here?"

Yako's mother tried to hold back tears. "Neuro, Yako has already…"

Suddenly, a man with a suit and short hair ran towards them, trying to stop Neuro. "Oi…! She's dead, she isn't gonna wake up anymore."

"…is that so?" And just like that, Neuro lets Yako's body hit the hard road.

"You monster! Can't give her a little more respect and be gentle with her body?" Godai couldn't believe it. After realizing she was useless, he just throws her away like a piece of garbage.

Neuro didn't pay any more attention to Godai. He simply left the scene. The press eventually gathered. A few recognized Neuro as Yako's assistant and tried to get a few words from him. But he just kept walking, and suddenly disappeared.

Neuro arrived at the office and found Akane watching the new about the death of the famous detective.

'What happened? Is the detective really…' She didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, she's dead. Post a job listing for a new detective, Akane" Neuro walked towards Troy and sat down, turning on his computer.

Akane didn't know what to do or how to feel. It happened so suddenly, and her boss' reaction didn't make it seem real.

Neuro called up Godai. "Godai, where's the new puzzle you told me about before? …Of course, I'm being serious… So what if she died. I don't care if one or two of my slaves die. I just need to find new ones… Shut it! Get over here or I'll make you join her side."

After Neuro ended the conversation with Godai, Akane finally came to terms with the reality. But she didn't know how to mourn. She was just the braided hair of a corpse. It made her realize she was also dead.

"Akane, stop it. It's annoying!" Neuro glared at the restless braid, "If you found the new detective for me, the human will also taking care of you"

Akane just stared at her boss and wondered if the demon really felt nothing towards the detective's death. Maybe the detective was wrong about him.

 **Note: I was feeling a little sadist and want to torture Neuro. But, at the same time I'd like to hug him the entire time I wrote this story.**

 **I would very appreciate the review, even if it's critic. Thank you in advanced**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Geez Neuro, what would you do if my neck broke?" Yako rubbed her neck, where I 'messaged' it._

 _"Hmm, if you're still alive, I would still accept you as you are. You are still the abominable thing that disgusts other, after all."_

 _She tried to protest, but I held her back. Instead she asks me "Then, what if I died?"_

 _I smiled "Then I'd have no further use of you anymore, and I'd need to find a new cover."_

 _Yako let out a long sigh of disappointment "After all these years, you're still the most unpleasant partner ever."_

I opened my eyes, and looked at the sofa and table below. A dream. What a nightmare. Now who was the unpleasant one?

It was just yesterday that Yako… No, that human died. I didn't feel like doing anything since I haven't found a new cover. I'm still not good around human, after all. Besides, the puzzle that Godai brought me was unsatisfactory. The only other thing that was fun, besides solving puzzle, was torturing Yako… I mean human. But where can I find another human to torture? Maybe I will call slave two over, or maybe promote him to slave one. Since the previous first is dead.

"Where are you? Get over here within five minutes!" I end the call before he can protest.

* * *

"You heartless monster! I'm at her funeral. I can't just leave!" He protests desperately, immediately after I pick up, after I ignored his calls six times.

"I said come! Not call!"

"Why don't you just come here instead? This is the detective's funeral!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Hasn't she done so much for you? Give her a little respect, would you?"

"…Respect, for what?"

"For God's sake! I don't know! At least give her credit for helping you."

"…Fine."

* * *

When Neuro arrived at Yako's home, everyone was staring at him. What he did to Yako's body was aired in the news on every station. Neuro could feel the aura surrounding him. Pity and sadness.

"Are you alright?" Higuchi Yuya, one of the detectives in the IT division, comes to greet Neuro.

"Is there a reason not to be?" Neuro asked him confused.

Higuchi gave him a sad smile "Well, a human wouldn't usually be fine if something happened to someone they were close to."

"…I see…"

"If you're fine, then it's ok. I was worried when I saw you in the news."

"It happened so suddenly. I thought she was joking. But, apparently, she was really dead."

Higuchi touched Neuro's shoulder reassuringly. Neuro just stared at him as if Higuchi was mocking him.

"Oh? Sorry, did I act too friendly? I meant to be comforting."

"I clearly don't feel comfortable."

"I see that. What do you usually do to relieve the stress?"

"Torturing her…?" Neuro pointed to the picture of Yako.

 _"Why do you put a picture of your dead father here?" He had been curious about it for a while._

 _"To remember him… or tradition, I guess." Yako answered. "For me it's more about remembering him. If I miss him, I can still see him and talk to him."_

 _"But he can't answer you anymore."_

 _"Well, yeah… but that's not the point. By doing so, I can cease the lingering feelings in my heart."_

* * *

"… Why do they have her picture there?"

"Perhaps to show whose funeral it is."

"… I see…" Neuro was at a loss for what to do when a human died. In Hell, was a very peculiar case. And even when it happened, it was only when they yearned for it. So, it was never a sad moment. Instead it was seen as an achievement. "Have you seen Godai?"

"Ah, I saw him near the coffin."

Neuro went inside and found Godai sitting near Yako's coffin with a solemn face. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Why the long face?"

Godai, startled, looked up at Neuro. Half of him didn't think he would really come.

"… Shut up! A monster like you wouldn't understand my feelings."

"You should be happy. You've been promoted to slave one."

"That was half the reason I'm crying, you know! She was the only one who could understand my miserable life because of you! Now, there's no one! No one could understand me… or even stay by my side… Why, why did they all have to leave me alone?"

"You're a big guy. Stop embarrassing yourself, doggie!"

"I… I'm not crying or anything…! Tch, like a monster like you would care."

"Then find me another one! Then you could have someone to share your pathetic story."

"… Neuro?" Yako's mother walked up them and look at them both worriedly.

"Ah, We're fine, madam. It's just, even though something like this happened. Sensei's office must continue to operate. This was one of her wishes." Neuro said with a fake smile.

"Ah, that's not what I meant. It's just… are you alright? You seem like you're in denial of… her death." She was also holding back tears. Although, her eyes were already swollen red.

"… Denial?" Godai was staring at his boss closely. It made sense after what happened.

"What, of course not. I'm just trying to not to indulge in sadness. I'm sure Sensei wouldn't want people to be sad because of her." Neuro was trying his best to keep up the cheerful persona. "Well then, I guess I've already given my regards towards her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to go do now." Neuro was about to leave, when Godai stopped him.

"… At least look at her, one last time."

"… I guess so."

Neuro peeked into the coffin. The blood had been cleaned from her head. Her sleeping face looked so peaceful that Neuro, automatically, thought of some ideas to torture her. The way he usually did when she slept around him. But then, he remembered Yako wouldn't wake anymore, and wouldn't react or say to protest.

"Yako…" His fingers traced her face unconsciously. "…Why don't you wake up now?" His voice came out as a whisper.

 _"You wouldn't understand the feeling of losing someone important to you!" Yako shouted at me crying._

 _I remembered rolling my eyes, back then. While I could understand the feeling, I didn't feel sympathy for those humans. "… Whatever." But, the fact she slapped my hand was irritating. Of course, it didn't hurt, but the mild rejection from her gave me an unpleasant feeling._

 _After I came to earth, she had always given me a taste of new feelings. Rejection, struggling, disgust… I never got rejected by anyone at home. Ah, actually, she was the only one who had ever rejected me. She's also the only one capable of making me struggle to get her submit to me. She always found a way to get away from me._

"Now what?" He forgot to put on his innocent face.

Instead of answering his question, Yako's mother and Godai only stared at him in confusion.

"What will happen to her body?"

"Ah, I had intended to bury her beside her father." She answered.

"Bury… her body." Neuro mumbled deep in thought. But suddenly his fake smile was back. "Well then, I don't want to be late. Excuse me now."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Where did you go? You're late."_

 _Yako entered, wearing a black dress and panting as if running from wherever she came from. "It's the anniversary of my father's death. I've told you already."_

 _I hide a smile and tried to look innocent. "What? I didn't hear about this."_

 _"Liar! You're smiling!"_

 _"What's the reason for celebrating a person's death? And here I thought humans despised death."_

 _Yako sighed and rolled her eyes before answering me. "It's not celebrating, but more like remembering the person who lived before."_

 _"I will never understand human sentiment."_

 _"I'd never expect you to understand." Yako was sulking as usual._

* * *

The news was airing headlines about Aya Asia, who just launched a new hit single to commemorate the death of Katsuragi Yako. This song has already made many people cry and long for the famous detective. Even if they couldn't understand the language, everyone who heard it would start to cry. Screaming and longing like Aya had for the detective. And maybe the reason these songs lacked lyrics, was to convey that the loss could not be described with mere words.

"Humans are ridiculous. Why keep airing the same thing for days on end? It's been two days, can't they show something more important then the death of a human?" Neuro, sick about hearing nothing but Yako's death, threw the remote at the tv. Smashing a hole into the screen and exploded.

Akane, was startled and became panicked. The only one who could calm down the boss was no longer here.

"Humans die every day, of every hour, of every second. So, why bother with one little human so much?"

'Maybe because the detective was famous and important to a lot of people?'

"Pfftt…! Don't make me laugh. Why would anyone think of her as important?"

'Isn't she important to you?'

"Yeah, right. She was an important tool and a great cover. Now, I'm in trouble, and need to find another one."

Akane mentally sighed. If she could really do it, it would've been a long and sad sigh. She remembered when Neuro was gone for three years. While there was something missing in her life, she still did her best for him. She kept being the detective. Even if it was dangerous, and even if it sometimes broke her heart and exhausted her mentally. She still lived her only life for her demon boss. And here, the one that she dedicated her life to, didn't even appreciate her value. Not even a little bit.

"Oh, and while we're at it. I would like to dispose of everything that belonged to that dead woman. Everything. And even if fan-mail or condolence flowers come, just immediately through them away." Neuro said, while reading a newspaper.

After hearing this, Akane was surprised. This is already too much. Who cares what the detective said before. I'm just going to give it to him now. 

* * *

_"Akane, there's something I need you to pass onto Neuro. In case something happens to me."_

 _'Are you in trouble?'_

 _"Oh, nothing like that. I just thought that fate can play cruel jokes. So, who can guarantee if I'll still be breathing by tomorrow?"_

 _Back then, Akane just took it for what it was. But now, she's just surprised at how accurate the detective was about fate._

 _"You're the only one I can trust to do this. Since I don't know when death will take me. It could be tomorrow, 10 years, or maybe even 50 years later."_

 _'Is it something important?'_

 _"Ah, Just in case. If Neuro would miss me, then it would be something to cease his loneliness. But, if he seems fine, then you don't need to do this. But, keep it with you until you think it's the right time."_

 _'Would he miss you?'_

 _"Well, that's why I said just in case. But I believe Neuro is much more kind and caring than how he acts."_

 _"Why are you looking at me like that? 'Maybe she's too abused and lost in her mind' That's not it. Sometimes he can be caring towards others, to the point he ignores his own life. The Sicks' case is proof. He always protects me, even when it burdened him, you know?!"_

 _'But he's also the one who abuses you.'_

 _"Well, this and those are to different things. Anyway, just think of this as my last request. I'm worried about him. Sometimes his eyes look so lonely and in pain when we talk about how human's have a shorter life compared to demons. Don't give me that look again. He always hides it by verbally abusing me. But I could see it, even if only for a few seconds. There's a very big chance that he won't care about me and immediately find another slave. It kind of makes me sad thinking about it. But if those kinds of things really happen, just keep it to yourself. Alright?"_

* * *

'Actually. The detective told me to give you this, if something ever happened to her.'


	4. Chapter 4

Akane just said that Yako left something for me, and I became to shocked and speechless to respond. But before I could snap out of it, Akane has already sent it to my computer. My mind was blank for the first time in my life, so I forced my body to move. Showing weakness is suicide for a demon.

While my mind wasn't working properly, my body moved automatically. Before I knew it, I was watching Yako's video.

'Hi, Neuro. Has it been a while?' The Yako on the computer was smiling and looked warm, instead of stiff and dead. 'How are you? I wish you are well.' Yako was silent for a second. '…and, well. If you're watching this then there's a big chance that I died. There's also a chance that I'm still alive and you find this because you were bored and… Ah, I just hope that's not the case.' Neuro smiled while listening to Yako ramble. '…Neuro, do you miss me?'

Neuro stared at Yako through the screen and mumbled. "I don't."

'It's okay to admit it. I won't be able to hear it anyway.' Yako said this with a sad smile. 'Ah, and of course because I can say anything I want right now, I will say everything that I've been holding back!' She took a deep breath before she continued. 'You're too harsh on me. You're cruel, you always abuse me verbally, physically, and mentally. I'm not your toy, you know! Nor am I your slave. I'm your partner, you told me that before you returned back to hell.'

"…Yako…" He whispered.

'And because I'm your partner, I understand why you do it. Most of the time, you do it so that I can become better or to cheer me up in your own way. But there was time you did it so that you weren't to fond of me.' Neuro's heart skipped a beat. 'Neuro, I wish you would open your heart to me, or else you'd be lonely. I worry about you. You almost never let me worry about you. So I will do it as much as I can here.' Yako looked so satisfied and victorious, which annoyed him. It made him realize he couldn't answer her anymore. Nor can he touch or hold her head.

'…Neuro, what do you feel when you see my corpse? ...did you even see me, or did you just stay at the office? Ha, I wish I could see your reaction. Ah, wait. When did I die? Am I still young, or am I old? Are you still abusing me, or are you kinder?'

He was watching every moment that Yako filmed. She's as lovely as he remembered her, when she was still alive. Yeah, Yako was always adorable when she was sulking, or being teased. That's why he always had fun torturing her. He remembered a few times she tried to make a move on him. She was so nervous and embarrassed, but tried her hardest to look calm. She looked so stupid. But at the same time, so adorable.

'I also knew you were avoiding my…' Her face became red. '…my, my advances towards you. You avoided them on purpose, right? You pretended to be oblivious when the truth was, you were just running away from my feelings!' He blinked, not expecting this to happen. 'Ah, but if it's only my wishful thinking? But, what if one day you're able to confront me and bare your feelings? Maybe I should edit this video.'

Neuro paused the video. He suddenly found it hard to breath. It wasn't unusual, since the miasma was thin on earth. But right now, his body screamed in need of breath. He opened the second drawer and took the bottle of miasma. He took a few deep breaths. It's a good thing he keeps a few bottles in case of emergency.

* * *

 _"Neuro, are you sure you don't have feelings like humans?" Yako, who was walking beside Neuro, stared at him._

 _"No! I don't even understand the purpose of marriage."_

 _"…Then what do you think of me?"_

 _"…A slave who keeps asking for a reward she doesn't deserve."_

 _"I mean, what would you think of me if I became a bride?"_

 _"Yako, going to your friends' wedding isn't good for you. You start having silly delusions._

 _"Yeah, you're right! I should really agree to his proposal and see if I'm dreaming or not."_

 _"Who in their right mind would want to marry such unburnable trash?"_

 _"You're despicable!"_

 _I only state the facts, and Yako… I don't care about you at all. Unless it effects your work."_

* * *

She's dead and gone, that is that. That's what I should be thinking, but why do I keep wondering if I treated her properly? Would there have been a better outcome?

'Think that you would be listening to this after I've died, somehow makes me miss you a lot.' Yako tried to laugh but tears were streaming down her face. 'Ah… Suddenly I have the urge to hug you. Even though I just saw you an hour ago.'

Right. There was a time that she suddenly came back to the office and hugged me. I was startled back then. She didn't say anything and refused to speak, even after I threatened to torture her. I thought it was because someone died, but it was actually because she was thinking of her own death.

When was that? Four months ago, or five? This wasn't recorded that long ago, then. What was she thinking? Leaving this kind of thing for me. What was she thinking when she hugged me that time? She held me so tight, like when I dropped her from the highest building.

I remember I was speechless and frozen. I didn't know what to do when she was like that. But after ten minutes, I got irritated and held her head as tight as she was holding me. Breathing became painful again when I realized, I can't do this anymore, can I…?

'Are you still listening, Neuro?'… Ah, what to do. I'm not confident you would listen to me at all. Am I important enough for you to listen to me? Even when I die and become useless to you?'

Neuro opened his mouth. He wanted to give his usual bad remarks. But after he realized she wouldn't be able to hear it, it'd make him look stupid. He closed it again. There's blood on his right eye. He blinked a few times and felt the bloody tears streaming down, tearing his skin painfully. He touched his face and the stuck to his gloved finger. He stared at it without emotion.

'I would be a little sad if you didn't care about me.' She was still talking, but he couldn't look at her anymore. 'But I'd never wish for you to be sad because of me. If you're fine without me, then that's good. But if you're not, then please cheer up. Just like how I was when you went back to hell. At first, it'll be hard, but eventually you'll be ok. You just need to do what you usually do. Just keep solving puzzles. Just don't abuse humans like you'd do to me.'

"…How could I do it like usual, when you're not here anymore?" He still refused to look at her, and just stared at his finger.

…I don't what else I should say, so maybe I'll end it here…'

"Just say that you were only joking and come back to me."

'So, Neuro, thank you for everything. Despite your abusive and cruel treatment, you've also done so much for me. You solved my dad's case. You've saved human kind, a few times. Thank you for making me who I am now. I'm really grateful I got to meet you and have you in my life.' Yako tried to give her best smile, while holding back tears. '… and, Neuro, I love you.'

He turned his head and stared at the computer screen. The video had ended, but he just kept staring at it.

"…I should tell her that she's important to me…" he whispered to the screen. The blood started flowing from his left eye now. Burning and smoking his cheeks even more.

"…That I need her…" And maybe, everything will be different. I'm sure I won't feel like this anymore if I just tell her. Is it too late now…?

Damn. My face is in so much pain. Even breathing feels like torture. The rumor about deadly diseases in hell were true after all. It can even infect a high-class demon. I can't help but laugh, what a joke! I'm dying because of a human's death. And on top of that, a woman! All the demons must be laughing back in hell, right now.

He turned his head to Akane, who was startled by his reactions. He realized that maybe there was something he could do for Yako. He picked himself up and left with ought saying anything.

* * *

A month later…

Akane stared at Neuro, who was sitting behind his desk, searching for puzzles. The office looked the same as usual. Except for Yako's body, sitting on the sofa. The body had already started to decompose. The skin had rotted away in some places, the bones were peeking out everywhere, her head was to horrible to look at. Akane couldn't bear to see it, so it was covered in cloth. Not because it was terrifying, but because of her guilt.

* * *

 _"Akane, if Neuro seems fine after my death, act like you normally do. Just leave him alone and keep this to yourself."_

 _'I understand'_

 _"Remember, only show it to him if he seems different. Maybe if he's missing me or something."_

 _'Why?'_

 _"Just like you can't force a baby to run, or a baby bird to fly. It would destroy then."_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _"Just remember that if Neuro seems fine, then just do what he says, okay?"_

 _'I will do my best.'_

* * *

 **Note: So, how is it?**

 **I had the idea of the story when I was listening to some sad songs, and since Neuyako is always in my heart. I thought, what would happen to Neuro if Yako died? And, this was what I came with.**

 **A very tragic story, the scars in Neuro's face would never disappear like how Yako would never be the same again.**

 **I will continue the story since dieya105 helping me to edit and fix the grammar, Thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Love is not made by one thing, Love is built by many little things, then it suddenly hit you.

* * *

Chapter 5: Messenger from Hell

The Demon detective's office looked so peaceful and quiet. Especially if you ignore the corpse on the sofa. But Neuro, who was reading a newspaper, suddenly got up with an irritated look on his face. Just then, the door was forcefully opened and a man, wearing a cap on his head, came inside. Akane was startled when the man removed the cap, showing his face. She remembers this face vaguely from the case with Sicks, years ago. Kasai. One of the new bloodline members.

I thought he was dead. Akane thought.

Neuro rolled his eyes. Clearly irritated. "…And what are you doing here?"

"Neuro-sama, wouldn't it better if you went back to Hell?"

"Why? So they can laugh in my face? It must be so funny to know that I'm dying because of a weak little human"

"Well, I won't deny that we're all enjoying the show. And to confirm it myself is really an achievement. Only two scars on your face. It's still the early stages. Perhaps you could survive if you back to Hell?"

Akane, who has been listening, was swaying around frantically both confused and failing to keep up with the conversation.

Neuro, who is finally made aware of how bizarre this situation must be for Akane, finally decided to explain. "He is not Kasai. Or, more accurately, they are merely using Kasai's body. It works similarly to a cellphone on Earth, He is the messenger of Hell."

Kasai chuckled. "Hihihi, Neuro. I finally found you. You haven't learned anything from humans, yet."

"Ugh! This is why I hate the messenger. This is creepy and annoying. So, did you just come here to laugh at me?"

The creep calling another creep creepy. That's what I call annoying. Thought Akane.

"The highest-leveled demons are …concerned about your condition. They can't accept the fact that you're dying, because of this. It's against …fate." Kasai spoke with a serious tone.

"Well, no need to be concerned. As you said, it's only the early stages. Besides, she is here by my side. So, I guess I'll be just fine."

"Neuro-sama, you understand how nonsensical this situation is?"

"So, what do you suggest? Even in Hell, no one could survive after they lost The One."

"That's why we want you to come back."

"Why? What difference would it make if I stay here or go back?"

"Your heart is maturing too fast here. You're developing into a human on Earth. If you come back to Hell, maybe you could still fix it."

"That's only a theory. Once the heart is tainted there's no way to fix it. Right?"

"So, you prefer to die here? You know by bringing the corpse it only made the scars disappear, but your health is still declining."

Neuro crushed Kasai's head with his demonic hand, irritated by his words, even though he knew the real Kasai wasn't really speaking, "Then, bring her back to life!"

"What?!", Kasai and Akane both shouted simultaneously.

"You heard me. Bring her back to life. You can do it right?"

"That is unheard of. I mean. We'd never really succeeded in bringing a human back to life before. Usually, they end up as a zombie or only lived for a couple of hours."

"Then, try it! There's always a first time for everything."

'What are you both talking about?!' Akane screamed, forgetting that no one could hear her. Yet, Neuro turned his head towards Akane. Ah right! He can actually hear me, since we are connected through his demonic energy. I had forgotten all about that.

"Demons can actually bring back the dead, just like what happened with you. But, as you can see, they could never be perfect as they once were. In your case, only your hair can move, think, and communicate, but you can't go anywhere without someone freaking out. At least, not without assistance."

Kasai joined in. "Sometimes, when we need to do something in the above world, we could borrow the body of a human that is still alive, like this human named Kasai. But, the condition for borrowing a living body is too complicated. For example, when we need to find Neuro-sama, we need a human who is thinking of Neuro-sama deeply, but he is also needs to be constantly in touch with the world below."

"In other words, this human must be in contact with a demon's energy, barely escape death, and has the same purpose as the demon who wants to use him."

"Because of this complicated reason, rather than using the living human, we usually possess the dead. It's much easier than the living, but they don't last long, since the body rots easily."

"And by being possessed, the body rots even faster, since the body acts as a battery." Neuro added.

"So that's why you brought the detective's body back to the office?" Akane didn't bother to write anymore.

"I thought she could consume my demonic energy, like you, but I guess she is on a completely different level from you." Neuro laughed at how desperate he was.

All three of them were silent, all of them were trying figure out what to do. When suddenly, Neuro started coughing black blood and collapsed.

Kasai was surprised at first, but then he laughed, "Well, Neuro-sama. You won't survive if you stay here. Why are you doing this to yourself…?" Kasai was suddenly next to Neuro. "Neuro! I told you before. A child like you can't survive in the world above."

Neuro looked so weak, but he could still convey his disgust "Ugh! Listen to you two talking with his body and voice. It disgusts me."

"Well, he is a child prodigy, even in the Highest-leveled demon's circle."

"But, he is still a child. Having emotions and feelings at his age is too dangerous"

"Well, caring for anyone is dangerous for demons, especially if the person has a short life"

Neuro, who was tired of watching Kasai talk to himself, pushed Kasai until he was stuck in the wall. "Stop it! It's annoying. If you have time to talk then why don't you try figuring out how to bring Yako back. There must be a way."

"…Truthfully, there is a way to bring her back. But, it won't cure you." Kasai spoke, even though his face was destroyed.

"We won't know, unless we try." Neuro insisted.

"Just come back home already."

"It's useless, when I came back home before my heart was aching. I thought nothing of it before, because of how badly I was injured. But now, I realized it was because of this disease. Besides, why don't we try it. Maybe we could find a cure for this disease."


	6. Chapter 6

_"This love is good, this love is bad. This love is alive back from the dead" - Taylor Swift_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The Demon, creatures from Hell. Hell isn't like how it's depicted. It's not where the dead go when they pass. It's what the demons usually refer to as The World Below. The demons in Hell have a different lifestyle from humans. What they eat, how they communicate and even how they age. Baby demons and old demons appear both as a young adult human, but they would be different inside. Only an adult demon could comprehend empathy, or have emotions and feelings.

Demons are mostly immortal. Death is a very peculiar case. Neuro, being a child in Hell, has only experienced two cases of death. Both of them were sick. You could even say they were yearning for death to take them. The adults would say they caught a deadly disease. The disease that would affect only the old demons, something about caring too much for someone. Which lead to their heart being tainted.

The legend says, this sickness spread from the first case of a demon's death. No one knew what killed the demon, but after his death, almost all the demons who were close to him got sick. All of them had the same symptoms. They shed poisonous and acidic tears that made untreatable scars, a painful lack of breath, coughing black blood consisting of demonic energy, which leads to lack energy. This sickness made them experience a very slow and painful death.

The new generation of demons eventually came to the conclusion that caring and loving someone deeply, lead to broken heart, triggers the disease. Neuro, who is known as a child prodigy, knew that his heart was maturing much faster in the above world, when he started to care for Yako. He also knew that if the rumors about the sickness are true, then he would also start dying after Yako died. At first, he didn't believe in the rumors at all. It' stupid for demons, who are much better than humans, to die of a broken heart.

Neuro was standing at the seashore. He was watching the waves carrying a body to him. The body that he has been longing for for so long. The waiting is make his heart beating in pain. As the body come closer to the beach, the clear sky grew darker. Neuro walked towards the body when it washed up on land. He touched the face softly, scared that her face would crumbled.

"Yako, wake up…" He said before he kissed Yako lightly.

The moment their lips touched, lightning struck them. As if warning the demon to stop what he was trying to do. But strangely, neither of them appeared injured. Even, Yako who was supposed to be dead, opened her eyes.

"Welcome back, maggot!" Neuro said with gleam in his eyes.

Yako's eyes opened wide when she heard his voice, and suddenly punched him. Maybe because Neuro became weaker, or the demon's ritual changed her body. She punched him so hard, that her fist penetrated Neuro's chest. Making a hole all the way through. The blood from his body sprayed everywhere, even her face, but she kept an emotionless expression. Only her eyes were filled with resentment.

Neuro fell to the ground, his eyes widened. He looked repeatedly from Yako to the hole in his body, confused by the whole scene. Both of them looked at each other intensely. Yako with resentment in her eyes, and Neuro with a questioning look. They stay like that for a few minutes, and eventually the hole in Neuro's chest closes up slowly.

"How...? Why are you not dead yet?" Yako sounded surprised but also frustrated.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **This chapter inspired by Taylor Swift song's "This love"**

 **When I heard the song, I just felt like. Oh, This is such a perfect scene for Yako's revival, and the rest of lyrics is also perfect for my Neuyako's story.**

 **Actually, I want to include every song that inspired me to write this story. But some of them are soundtrack of ongoing anime. So, I don't know the title and most of them is not in English and don't have any words, which also inspired me to write the Aya Asia's song.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope._ _I got a hole inside of me.  
_ _Built with a heart, broken from the start and now._ _Living with identities that do not belong to me."  
_ _-Marina and The Diamonds_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Today, as usual, I was his cover for another mystery. And, as always, he bullies me to the point making me want to quit. The only thing that's stopping me, is that I haven't found a way to kill him and avenge my master's murder. I have no other choice then to stay, if only to find his weakness. Once I've killed him, I will also kill myself. Since, I was unable to protect my master._

 _This story starts around three years ago. One day, a guy name Neuro, showed up at our place and claimed that he was my master. He shamelessly said he didn't want to share his slave with anyone else. He even tried to kill my master several times, but he was always reluctant to really hurt me. We fought several times, but I never succeeded in killing him, or hurt him badly. Even though I was my master's best bodyguard._

 _One day, my master made a deal with him. If he was able to claim me for his own in 24 hours, then I would belong to him. But, if he failed then he would never disturb us anymore._

 _I shouldn't have to explain how much it hurt emotionally and physically for me to "make me normal again". What a ridiculous thing. I will always belong to my master and there's no way that I could belong to him._

 _But I didn't have any idea, until now, what triggered him to make him so furious that he ended up killing my master. At first, I was coming to him, madly trying to kill him. But it was useless. I couldn't even hurt him. Not even a scratch._

 _The strangest thing is, although I couldn't hurt him, his face always looked like he was in so much pain. What bothered me even more, was how I'd get this pain in my chest every time I saw his pained face._

 _When I told him about it, he gave me this wide grin and said that "You still have it in you, I knew it." while hugging me. I was surprised at first, but then I took the opportunity to stab his "supposed" heart. He lived._

 _We made a deal that I would become his detective, and feed him with puzzles or mysteries. I don't quite understand, or want to understand. Even though it was a surprise when he told me he was a demon. But anything was fine, as long as I could avenge my master's death. The deal was so good, I wondered why he'd even make such a deal. As long as I do a good job as his cover, and detective, he would let me attack him without harming me physically. I just had to put up with his weird attitude, or sometimes his strange ways of get revenge on me. I do believe that if I find a way to kill him, I would feel so much relief. I'd no longer have this strange pain in my chest, or in my head whenever I want to kill him._

Sometimes, when I cry for my fallen master, Neuro will look at me with disgust. It hurts when he looks at me that way. Why? Why does it hurt so much? I shouldn't care about anyone, other than my master?

* * *

"Her memories are in disarray." This time, the messenger demon was using a stranger's corpse.

"That's why she thinks I killed her supposed "master"?" Neuro sounded irritated.

"She mixed up her real memories with her dreams, and maybe even her wishes. This is her reality, now."

"Tch! She has an amoeba's brain!" Neuro said.

"Do amoeba's in the above world have brains? But anyway, you know it's not her fault, right?" This time, the tone of his voice was soft.

Neuro rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by how the dead's voice kept changing. "How long is she going to be this way? It's been a week since she was awakened."

"Well, you know how delicate humans are. Maybe it's one of the side effects of being revived. It could also be a defense mechanism, to forget that she's a zombie."

"But why is she fine?" Neuro pointed to Akane, who was brought to the conversation.

"She's not completely fine, only her hair is "live". Besides, she has some sort of regret in her life. It's a different case. Neuro, you're not acting like yourself. Don't lose yourself in the process, okay. This isn't just about you anymore. If you could cure yourself, you'd be a hero in Hell."

Neuro cursed in the demon's language. Who cares about being a Hero? He didn't care about his sickness anymore. The only thing he wants is to get Yako back. His Yako, his partner, who cares about him, understands him, and loves him. But, this Yako only has bears resentment and grudges towards him for ridiculous reasons. Who is her master? I'm the only one capable enough to be her master.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I could try to run, but it would be useless_

 _You're to blame_

 _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same" - Camila Cabello_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Aaaaaggggghhh…! What's happening to me?" Yako screamed from the bathroom.

Neuro heard and went to her. Destroying the door that was previously locked. "What's wrong?"

"My skin, my skin is… the bone… what is this?" Yako was crying forgetting that she hated him.

"Ah, the Evil illusion has worn off. It's been a week, after all" He was relieved to find that Yako was only freaking out about her rotting body.

"What the heck is that? What do you mean?" Yako was apparently unamused by his explanation.

'Yako, you were dead. But I couldn't let you go because it seems I've caught a "lovesick virus" from you, as you earthlings would call it, and I would've been "heartbroken" if you were to stay dead. That's why I used one of Hell's rituals to bring you back to life. Unfortunately, we were only able to restore your head, and the rest of your body stayed rotten.' "I can't tell you." That's all he said.

"Why? What did you do to me? Why are you doing this to me?" Yako was frustrated and was becoming hysterical.

Neuro sighed. He was tired and desperate. "Yako, that's not…" before he could finish, he began coughing out black blood and fell to the ground.

"Neuro! Are you alright?" Yako had completely forgotten everything and only looked concerned for him.

Neuro give her a weak smile. "What? Are you worried about me?"

"I'm not worried…" Yako suddenly realizing her behavior was odd, tried to find a reason for it. "I just, you know… Won't be satisfied until I kill you with my own hands. So, dying any other way is unacceptable."

Neuro laughed, even between his coughing fit, then said softly. "What was that? Trying to imitate me?"

"What did you say…?"

"Nothing. Yako, let me tell you something. You don't have to kill me, since I'm already dying."

Yako's eyes widened. "What? W-why...? and, how are you dying? You seem fine to me. Well, except for just now."

Neuro smiled. "It's a demon's illness."

Yako looked confused. She didn't know whether he was telling the truth, or if he was just playing with her. "Illness…? What's the cause...?"

"Hmm, good question. It's caused by the irony of refusing to forget something that's supposed to be forgotten, and forgetting something that's not supposed to be forgotten."

"What are you talking about?" Yako thought about it. "Something like, you forgot the necessity for being a demon, and end up getting used to human things?"

Neuro laughed at how accurate her guess was. "Well, something like that."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Why? Isn't it better if I died? You're always trying to kill me."

"Like I said, I want you to die by my own hands."

"But this is your only chance. If you let it pass, you'll never be able to kill me."

"…Do you want to die?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you didn't care, even if you could die." Yako felt awkward having a deep conversation with her supposed enemy. So, she talked looking down and realized that her body was still torn everywhere. "Agh! My body...? How could I forget?"

Neuro laughed and said. "Well, your amoeba brain could only focus on one thing. Do you still want to talk in here?"

"Let's get out! But you have to explain what's happening to my body!"

Neuro followed while thinking how he was going to explain the situation to her. He was afraid to find out if what his fellow demons said was true about mental defense mechanisms. Then revealing the truth was not an option. He looked at Yako who has already sitting on the sofa and remembered how her stiffened body used to stay on the sofa. The memory was crushing his heart so painfully that he groaned. Yako heard it and came rushing to his side.

"Neuro, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just one of the symptoms."

"Then you're not fine! There must be something way to ease the pain."

Neuro thought about it. Ease the pain. Maybe there was a way. He pulled Yako towards him, and embraced her tightly. He breathed in her hair and sighed in relief. "You're right! There is a way."

"What're you doing?" Yako struggled to break away.

"Using my painkiller." Neuro said it while looking so amused at her futile attempt to escape and tighten his embrace and changed it into deadly clasp.

"Stop…! It…! You'll… crush my… already broken... body..." Yako said between breaths.

Neuro let her go at once, her words reminded him that Yako's body was now fragile. He forgot and started playing his usual games with her. "Are you okay?" he said with a concern.

Yako who has never seen him like this, started laughing hard. "I'm fine. Well, except for my rotten body."

"Oh, yeah… Your body."

"Yeah, my body. What's happening to me?"

"Hmm, something like the extension of my illness…?"

"What? Is it contagious?"

"No, it's not! It's just, you got affected by it, somehow." Neuro at a loss tried to explain. "If you're concerned about it, I could use evil illusion again."

"No! I'm not worried about my appearance, I'm worried about what'll happened. It feels like, there's something wrong. Like I'm missing something, but I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, you're missing a lot of things."

"Neuro, you know something right? Tell me, please!" She was practically begging.

Neuro stared at her, memorizing it in his mind. A nostalgic expression of his Yako. After he memorized it, he closed his eyes and turned his face away from her while sighing. "And what? Would you believe what I have to say? Me, the one who is supposed to be your enemy, an odd creature that killed your master without reason? Do you trust someone like that?"

Yako gasped, not expecting his answer. She almost forgot, how could she forget? Hesitantly, she tiptoed and reached Neuro's face with both her hands and turned his head, so he'd face her. "I'll trust your words. At least, I know you're not a liar. So, I'd believe you."

Akane is watched them both, staring at each other in silence, sharing much more in their eyes then with words.

* * *

 _넌 왜 내게서 멀어지는데_  
 _neon wae naegeseo meol-eojineunde_

 _난 왜 멈추지 못해_  
 _nan wae meomchuji moshae_

 _돌이킬 수 없이 멀리_  
 _dol-ikil su eobs-i meolli_

 _잃어버린 너와 나의_  
 _ilh-eobeolin neowa naui_

 _어두움 그 밑에_  
 _eoduum geu mit-e_

 _(Why are you going further away from me? Why can't I stop?)_  
 _(You and I got lost too deep in the darkness) - Mad Soul Child_


	9. Chapter 9

_거리를 좁혀보고_  
 _geolileul jobhyeobogo_

 _뒤를 더 좁혀봐도_  
 _dwileul deo jobhyeobwado_

 _어둠속을 헤메이는 것 같아_  
 _eodumsog-eul hemeineun geos gat-a_

 _비밀을 알고 싶어 했을뿐_  
 _bimil-eul algo sip-eo haess-eulppun_

 _어둠속의 널_  
 _eodumsog-ui neol_

 _(Let's narrow the distance even closer. I just wanted to know the dark secret)_

 _Tell me why tell me why 삼켜버린 진실을_ _  
Tell me why tell me why samkyeobeolin jinsil-eul_

 _하얗게 엉켜진 모든 퍼즐이 풀리면_ _  
hayahge eongkyeojin modeun peojeul-i pullimyeon_

 _손끝에라도 널 닿을수 있을지 몰라_ _  
sonkkeut-elado neol dah-eulsu iss-eulji molla_

 _(If all the white puzzles are untangled, maybe I can reach you with my fingertips)_

 _-Nan Ah Jin_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The office at night wasn't any different than at noon. But this time there was only Yako, sleeping on the sofa. Since her revival, Neuro often went out for his meal alone. Being Yako's assistant made it easier for him, even without his cover. Since he's been staying in The Above World for some time now, he can manage it alone. And, if he slipped up, he could just blame his weirdness on the loss of Yako.

The only time Yako went out is on the first day of her revival, after that, she has never gone out again. Neuro persuaded her to stay by threatening her, and convincing her that she is the most wanted person in the world. It worked, since her memories were blank in some parts. But the truth is he worried there would be people who recognize her, and her fragile body shouldn't be exposed to sunlight.

When Neuro is out at tonight, Akane is the one in charge. If anything happened to Yako, she was to immediately report it to Neuro. For him, Yako is his lifeline. Even if it drains his demonic energy to keep her from killing him, even though she forgot about him, and even when she's the cause of his deadly illness.

Akane watched Yako with so many thoughts screaming in every fiber of her braided hair. She could've avoided this disaster, if only she listened to Yako's warning. If only, she could turn back time or make them forget.

'If only, He could forget about the detective.'

"As if I could." Exclaimed Neuro, who only just walked inside.

Akane, startled, still suggest it anyway. 'Just try to, even if you faked it. Forget about it.'

"It's not about forgetting or remembering. This is fate, even if they say it's not. Fate has already knitted our destiny together since the first time we met. This is our fate, me and Yako."

'If it is fate, then why did you try to bring back someone who was already dead?'

Neuro was just silent, since he didn't have the answer.

* * *

"What? You've been staring at me since you woke up. Do you have something to say?" Neuro asked from his desk, without bothering to look at her.

'How did he know that? This must be why my sneak attacks never worked.' Yako thought. She was hesitant to answer him, since it's a personal question.

"What? Spit it out. It's annoying being stared at by a rotten worm like you."

"I maybe rotten, for unknown reasons. But I'm not a worm."

"How do you know you're not? Your memory isn't complete. There could be a chance you are a worm, a louse, an amoeba, or maybe you're nothing but air?"

"I know for sure that I'm a human!"

Neuro shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's news to me. So far, I only acknowledged you as a slug at most, maybe top slug at best."

Yako stood up and confront Neuro by hitting Troy with both hands. "Are you done?"

"What a brute! Such a barbarian to hit a lady." He said with his fake innocent face.

Yako knows the lady he was referring to was the desk. What weirdo gives a desk a name and even calls it a lady. But he refers to me as such a low level animal, so annoying. "You also put your feet on this lady!"

"What are you talking about, sensei? I would never…" Neuro paused, realizing his blunder.

"…sensei? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. So, what did you want to ask me?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

Yako was a little suspicious, but decided to let it go. "…last night, I kind of overheard you saying things about forgetting and fate. What does that mean?"

"Just about what I said before, about needing to forget, but can't."

"Hmm, I don't know anything about your illness." 'For some reason, I keep thinking about this.' Thought Yako. "But, is forgetting really the answer? I remember someone said that I shouldn't forget anything. Even the sad ones, because forgetting also means to stop evolving."

Neuro blinked. She actually remembered the things I said to her years ago. "… But isn't remembering painful?"

"Well, it is. When I remember about my master I feel so much pain. But I just need to accept it and try to get used of the pain. But it doesn't mean that I won't take my revenge for him."

"Accept it…?"

"Yeah, at first. It was also hard for me to accept my master's death. Because of the guilt and shame for not being able to protect the most important person to me. But recently I felt that life must go on. I can't keep looking at the past, because I won't be able to face the future if I keep chasing ghosts."

'Try to tell her' Akane shouted, from aside.

"Yako…" Neuro started.

"Yeah…?"

"I… have someone, who is so close to me. She was… my partner." He said with a stutter. "One day, she just… Ummm…" He was at a loss for the right words. He can't say 'dead'. He just can't, it's too hard for him. "Left me."

"Do you miss her?" She asked completely oblivious.

"Of course not!" He answered with pride automatically, but then correct himself. "No. Yes, I do. I miss her."

Yako smiled watching Neuro try to swallow his pride. "You still can't accept the fact that she left you?"

"Of course. How could she leave without even saying goodbye or without warning? It's not acceptable!"

'It's not the detective's fault she got shot.' Akane tried sticking up for Yako since the person herself was being oblivious.

"Did you both fight?"

"No."

"Did you make her angry, or annoyed?"

"No."

"That's weird. She didn't leave a message at all?"

"Ah, she did. But the message is about how she was worried about me, or something like that. Ah, she also said she loves me." He realized that he'd started a counselling session with her.

Yako tried to register all of it in her head. "Ah! I know. She must've left you because she can't stand being in an ambiguous relationship."

"Why?"

Akane did a facepalm mentally, this is not what she had in mind.

"Oh, of course. Who could stand being together with the one you love when the other doesn't feel the same way. She must've felt suffocated. That's why she left."

Neuro thought about it a little. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Why are you asking me" You should ask that girl. Chase her and tell her your true feelings. I'm sure she'll come back to you."

"I did, but she has already forgotten about me, and now she hates me."

'Ugh. Chasing someone who's left you is the right thing to do, but reviving the dead is wrong!' Thought Akane who barely kept her calm while listening.

"Hmm, has she forgotten about you and found another guy? Oh, you must've done something to make her hate you, that much."

"Do you think so?" He asked back.

"I don't know. I don't know her, and I don't know you very well either. I can say you absolutely did something to make her hate you. Since you keep annoying and bothering me, ever since I came here. Well, I could understand why you act that way around me, since I came to kill you. But, if you act this way around that girl, then of course she'd hate you." Yako kept blabbering, but Neuro had already tuned her out after the third sentence.

* * *

 **Please give me a review, feedback or anything.**

 **So that, I know there's a person who read this. Because, I start to lost my motivation to continue the story.**

 **Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

_When you feel confused by the world and all it's mysteries, I_ _can only hope you remember all the simple things." – Jerry Barnes ft Quianap_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Yako glanced at Neuro while he slept. 'It's weird.' Yako thought. 'Usually he doesn't sleep much. But since we got back from the sea, he sleeps as much as human.' She lays her back and head on the sofa, so she can look at Neuro sleeping on the ceiling more comfortably. She could feel a strange feeling creeping up from her stomach trying to spread throughout her whole body. 'I keep feeling weird recently. How many days has it been since we came back from the sea? A week? A month? Ah, it's so hard to follow the time when you have a life of solitude.'

She stared at Neuro again, tracing Neuro's face with her finger unconsciously. 'Why are you so weird? Why are you dying? What are you hiding from me? Something must've happened to make my memory incomplete.'

Yako glanced at Akane, who immediately hid behind the wallpaper. Akane's been scared of Yako, since she was revived.

 _"This is our office, isn't it?" Yako said it after stepping inside the office. Her appearance was so terrible with her rotting body, and Neuro's blood sprayed all over her._

 _"So, there's actually something you remember." Neuro said while glanced at Akane who hid inside the wallpaper._

 _"Of course, I remember! We've worked together for three years, after all." Yako said with hateful tone._

 _"There she goes with her stupid imagination. I wonder what is inside your tiny little head?" Neuro mocked her._

 _'At least do something about her appearance. She's going to freak out when she sees her own reflection' Akane said behind the wallpaper._

 _"Hmm, you're right. Let's use the 777 tool evil illusion. But, why are you hiding from her?" Neuro reached for Yako's head while looking at Akane's wall._

 _"Who are you talking to?" Yako looked at Neuro oddly._

 _"Are you forgetting about Akane?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Akane, come out!"_

 _Akane, hesitantly at first, felt so guilty for Yako. But she actually made the right choice, because just when Akane came out Yako rushed to cut the hair from the wall. While it wouldn't do much harm to a woman, except maybe for their mentality, it would have banished Akane from this world. Neuro just barely saved Akane from the scissors that Yako found on Akane's desk. She instead cut two of Neuro's finger and four strands of Akane's hair._

 _"Yako! What are you doing? Sticking the finger back is a pain. Not a real pain, but bothering and you know it!" Neuro shouted at Yako._

 _"I need to destroy this monster hair!" Yako struggle in Neuro's grasp._

 _"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? First, you want to kill me. Then, you go and cut her hair."_

 _"Because all of you are my master's enemy!"_

 _"Alright." Neuro tried to calm himself down. "So, who is your master?"_

 _"My master is... is... ummm... Why can't I remember anything about my master?"_

 _"Because you didn't have a master."_

 _"I did! And you killed him! In front of my eyes." Yako said, with tears in her eyes._

 _Neuro rolled his eyes, this is ridiculous "then why don't you remember him?"_

 _"I don't know! You must've done something to me, with your evil tools!"_

 _"Why do you remember all of the trivial things, but not the crucial one?"_

 _"I know, it's weird to forget my master, who I gave my life too."_

 _"That's not it, pig brain! Ah, calling you a pig is an insult to pigs."_

'Ah, that hair reminds me of some bad times.' Yako once again glanced at Akane. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna cut you anymore." 'I don't know what happen to me before. I feel like everyone that I met is my enemy but, after some thought now it just feels like nonsense. Well, except for Neuro. No, actually my feelings towards Neuro are also complicated right now. If not for his abusive treatment, I feel like I shouldn't hate or kill him. There must be something that I'm missing, but he didn't want to talk about it. How am I supposed to find out when he's the only one I can depend on right now?'

"Hey, you must know something!" Yako said to Akane, who still didn't want to come out.

Yako sighed, understanding Akane's fear towards her. "Come on. Come out, already. I'm not going to cut you anymore. Well, I understand if you're scared or even hate me. But, I need to ask you something very important."

Akane peeked a little from behind the wallpaper, since she still couldn't trust Yako completely. Of course, She doesn't want to "die" for the second time.

Yako sat down and watched Akane intensely, then came to the conclusion that Akane was finally willing to listen to her.

"Hmm, I don't know where to start it." Yako took a deep breath before continuing. 'Talking with a weird hair creature about something that sounds like a nightmare. I'm started to question my sanity.'

"Okay, let me apologize for what happened before. I don't know what came over me. I feel like everyone is my enemy, and I need to kill them. Ah, but don't worry. I don't feel that way anymore, except towards Neuro." Yako was really feeling sorry about what happened before.

Yako scratched her head feeling awkward to admit her situation. "I just feel like recently, my memory is disheveled, and it's hard for me to keep up with the time. When was it that I came back with Neuro from the beach and attacked you?"

Akane wrote '8 days ago' quickly, and immediately hid again.

Yako sighed. "Yeah, that's an example. If my guess wasn't too far off, then maybe I wouldn't be this confused. But I can't remember whether it's been a week or a month."

"Furthermore, I keep have a weird feeling like I've forgotten something important. I know Neuro knows something, but he doesn't want to tell me. Do you know something?"

Akane thought about it from behind the wallpaper, should I tell the detective everything? What if I make the wrong choice, again. I don't want to make the same mistake.

Yako, waiting for Akane's answer, became frustrated. Her incomplete memory has already put so much anxiety on her. But now both of the people, whom she knows know the reason, refuse to tell her.

"Akane, that's your name, right? Tell me something! If Neuro asked you to keep it from me, then at least give some clue. Anything! This is so weird. Look, my body's rotten! I can see my bones, but there's no blood flowing out!"

I feel sorry for Neuro, but this's not right. I need to show her the truth and apologize for my mistake, Akane decided.

Akane turned on her computer and showed Yako the video message she made for Neuro.

* * *

 _當初你說過你愛我  
_ _dāng chū nǐ shuō guò nǐ ài wǒ  
_ _(At first, you said you also love me)_

 _好像從未發生過  
_ _hǎo xiàng cóng wèi fā shēng guò  
_ _(It seems like never happened)_

 _不能再去想幸福的時刻 你已不在了  
_ _bù néng zài qù xiǎng xìng fú de shí kè nǐ yǐ bù zài le  
_ _(can't wish for the happy moment again, because you have gone)_

 _心早離開了 就算哭著求著又能如何  
_ _xīn zǎo lí kāi le jiù suàn kū zhe qiú zhe yòu néng rú hé  
_ _(Your heart has already gone long ago, Even so, should I crying and begging?)_

 _-Jeffrey Kong_

* * *

 **Note:  
** **Recently, I got too engrossed in writing the extra.  
** **(I know, I should write more about the story. I'm sorry it's just hard to continue it, since the story is dark and gloomy)**

 **FYI, Most of them are lyrics and the name is the singer.  
** **If you have spare time you could listen the song while read the story.  
** **If not, you could just take it as the synopsis of each chapters and preview for the next chapter.**

 **But I also feel very grateful, even if you only read the story**

 **Thank you so much,  
and please leave the review, feedback, even critique is fine since it help for motivate me to continue the story.**

For the guest:  
Thank you for the reviews.  
Yeah, there's so many idea that I canceled because i feel sorry for Neuro. (I always want to hug Neuro and Yako in every chapter)  
Well, let's see will everything be better or worse.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine_

 _I told you to be balanced, I told you to be kind_

 _In the morning I'll be with you. But it will be a different kind_

 _'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets and you'll be owning all the fines" - Birdy_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

'Hi, Neuro. Has it been a while?'

'How are you? I hope you're doing well.'

'…And, well. If you're watching this then there's a big chance that I've died. There's also a chance that I'm still alive and you find this because you were bored and…'

Suddenly, Neuro's hand appeared in the monitor and destroyed it. Yako, who was watching at full concentration, was startled at the sudden interruption.

"What was that for?" Protest Yako, after she calmed down a bit.

"Why are you watching this?" Neuro looked so angry, it scared her.

"Well... umm..." If she were to tell him that she got it from Akane, then Akane would be in big trouble. "I just got bored. I found this video on the computer and it made me curious, so I try to watch it"

"Don't touch anything while you're in here."

"What do you mean? I'm always here. So, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Just do what you usually do."

"What did I usually do besides pretending to be a detective, for your own gain? You don't let me go out anymore."

"Don't blame me, Blame your rotten body. People would scream if they saw you."

"Then, tell me. What happen to me?"

"I've told you before, it's the extension of my illness."

"What is your illness? How to can you cure it?"

"...I don't know. I also said this before, this sickness is untreatable."

Yako was silent for a moment, feeling sorry for Neuro. But her feelings of anger and desperation won her over. "...Then, who is that girl? She looks so much like me. Is that the reason you claimed me as your slave and stole me away from my master?"

"Yako, I don't want to talk about your silly delusions." Neuro was almost reaching his limit.

"If me talking about my master is silly, then what about you freaking out over a girl?"

"Silence!" Neuro held her head, almost crushing her. "She is special!"

Yako, stupefied in Neuro's clutch, remembered that Neuro wasn't human but a demon who could kill her at any time. Neuro let her go, after he saw her frozen in fear.

"...She didn't leave you. She died, right?" Yako said softly. Her voice cracking and trembling in fear.

Neuro glanced at Yako who went limp, once he let her go. "That's none of your business."

"...Neuro, you know how it feels when the most important person in your life dies..."

Yako started to irk him again, but because she sounded so fragile, he held his anger.

"...then, why did you kill... my master?" Yako's tears started flowing out.

"Yako" Neuro looked down at her face. Yako looking up at his. "I. Did Not. Kill. Your. Master." He makes a point to emphasize every word.

"But, I saw you kill him with my own eyes."

"Believe whatever you want." After that, he left the office.

After closing the office door, he collapses. He squeezed his chest in pain. 'This would be a great joke if I died after I've brought her back from the dead.' He thought after trying his best to get up. He needed to eat as much puzzles as he can. For now, anything would be good. A sick person can't be picky.

* * *

Yako, who was left alone with Akane, just watched Neuro leave silently. She stilll believe that Neuro was the one who killed her master. But then, she remembered his face when he said she could believe whatever she wanted, and it made her hesitant. She's the one who said she'd believe him, before. She knows that she can trust him, and she still feels that way right now.

"...But, I saw it..." She mumbled to herself, feeling confused and lost.

Even though she believes what she saw with her own eyes more, she couldn't forget Neuro's face when he said it. And his face from before, when they stared at each other. Somehow, it feels nostalgic. But it doesn't bring out a good memory, instead it raises her anxiety and worry towards Neuro.

'I need to talk to him' She thought and tried to go after Neuro. But something weird happened. She couldn't move her leg It suddenly became stiff. Even if it happened for only a second, it was enough to make her forget catching up with Neuro, and just stay and wait for him at the office.

* * *

 _"Ini begitu salah, tapi ini juga begitu benar untuk aku yang dilanda cintamu, yang terus membakar aku, cintamu yang akhirnya membunuhku"_

 _(despite how wrong it is, this is right for me whom completely fall for you, that keep burning and finally would kill me) -dewi dewi_

 **Note:**

 **I'm trying make a good ending that would make everyone happy.  
Maybe not usual typical "happy ending". But I have something in mind, that could be counted as happy ending. **

**Please read until the end. So that you won't be sad for Neuro and Yako.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and I will be so grateful for anyone who leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

_"She starts to turn away when he says  
_ _Hate me, Break me  
_ _Let me feel as hurt as you  
_ _Push me, Crush me  
_ _But promise me you'll never let us go" - Eurielle_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

When Neuro came back, Yako was waiting for him. Neuro glanced at Akane for an answer, since this was a rare event.

Akane warned him without Yako's knowledge 'Her legs went stiff before. It was only for a couple of seconds, but because you told me to report anything about her…'

"...What?" Neuro asked, trying to intimidate Yako. He expected Yako to try and pry an answer from him.

Contrary to what Neuro had imagined, Yako ran to him crying. Looks like she held it in the whole time she was waiting for him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked, after recovering from his shock.

"It was so scary... I don't know what happened, my body is so weird, and no one would tell me what's going on." She exclaimed, sobbing.

He stared at her, feeling concerned and sorry for her. He decided to stop denying his feeling and tried to be gentle, so he caresses her head softly intent on comforting her.

Yako freezes when Neuro starts caressing her. She could feel her legs become numb, creeping up on her back. 'This happened before' she thought. This nostalgic feeling is scary and made her body stiffen. What's happening?

"...Neuro... Neuro, it's happening again." She said while grabbing Neuro's coat.

"Your body became stiff again?" Neuro asked.

Yako wanted to cry out again, but the door suddenly slammed open and Godai came rushing in.

"I finally got a chance to check it myself, and her body is..." Godai never finished, because the body he had been looking for was standing right in front of him.

"Yako!? I've been looking for you. No, that's not true! You're supposed to be dead!" Godai was scared but also surprised, spouting anything that came to mind.

Yako only looked at him confused, glancing back between Neuro and Godai.

Neuro sighed, this was getting messier, as time goes on.

He decided it was best to knock out Godai.

"Who is this guy?" She asks.

"Just a passing stranger." He claims while throwing Godai out from the window.

"Did you just kill him?" Yako came running towards the window to check on him. Luckily for Godai, there was a garbage truck passing by. Or, maybe it was already calculated by Neuro since he landed right on the smelly garbage.

Yako let out a relieved sigh after she saw he was ok. Was he thrown out because of what he said, about looking for me and... Am I supposed to be dead? What does that mean?

"Neuro, who is he? And what did he mean before?" Yako looked straight at Neuro and demanding an answer.

"Like I've said before, just a passerby. Maybe a mental patient running from the hospital...?" He insisted.

"Don't lie to me!"

"But you said before that I'm not a liar." Neuro was still looking for an excuse.

Yako stared deeply into his green eyes and asked him softly, "...Why do you keep doing this? What are you trying to hide from me?" She could feel her anger increasing, gradually raising her voice. "Tell me the truth, you know you can't hide it from me forever!"

Stupid dog! Now he's made everything more complicated. Neuro could only blame Godai to ease his irritated feelings.

Akane watched the whole scene while Neuro kept silent and Yako, who was at her limit, reach for the knife at her belt and attack Neuro at full force. Akane wished she could unsee the part where Yako stabbed Neuro, who fell to the floor, with her knife repeatedly. Neuro just laying still, letting Yako do it.

"Why do you make my life so hard?" Yako yelled while slashing his chest open.

Neuro closed his eyes, he could feel his blood streaming out from his whole body. He coughed out blood, this time it was red, proof that it was caused by Yako's attack and not his illness.

Yako looked up at Neuro's face, she felt it again. A deja vu feeling that tightened up in her chest. But for unknown reasons, she hated this feeling. This was not a good memory, she screamed inside her head.

"Just die already!" She shouted while aiming her knife at his forehead. But her hands went stiff so suddenly, she lost her grip.

The sound of a knife clattering to the floor made Neuro open his eyes and check on Yako. Right in front of him, Yako who was sat on top of him was crying with her left hand holding her right, obviously stiffen.

"Yako..." Neuro reached out his hand trying to embrace her.

"Don't... just don't! I don't want to be comforted by you after what I've done." She tried to avoid him, but she couldn't move away since her body wasn't working properly.

"It's okay. I don't mind, your weak attack won't do much to me." He said while hugging Yako, despite what she told him.

'...the infamous young detective, Katsuragi Yako, who was previously known as the high school detective was found dead morning.'

They were both surprised when they heard the voice suddenly coming from the TV.

'The police state that she was hit by a stray bullet from a nearby thief.'

They looked around and found Akane was the one who turned on the TV, playing the recorded news.

'...the assistant, who was always by her side, was devastated by her death...'

"What is this...?" Yako asked softly, as if to herself.

Neuro stared at Yako's reaction when the screen showed when he had just found her body, slapping her corpse, trying to 'wake her up'.

* * *

 _"And it cuts like a knife  
_ _I'm going insane,_ _Wishing you would show me love o_ _nce again_

 _I'm losing my mind b_ _ut, I have to carry on  
_ _We were meant to be together_

 _Forever as one"- Vengaboys_


	13. Chapter 12B

_"I prayed that you might be saved and took every breath with me in the leafy shade.  
_ _I cried out in pain, Please save us"- M2U_

* * *

 **Chapter 12.5**

Yako watched the scene with horror. Neuro was abusing the girl's dead body, which looked so much like her, and she's almost ninety percent sure it was her corpse. If she's not crazy, or dreaming, then that means she's dead. But that's impossible, isn't it?

Yako was still in Neuro's embrace. Neither moved an inch. They could feel the heavy air around them, scared to make the first move. Their eyes still staring at the screen despite the TV being turned off by Akane when it ended.

The rotten and stiffened body, almost like a corpse. 'But, how come I'm still alive? Oh, God! I must've gone crazy, or the news clip was fake? But, I'm...' Yako, who was debating with herself, eventually turned around to face Neuro. Only to see a painful expression etched across his face.

She was only able to see it for a second before he suddenly deepened his embrace. Pulling her face to his chest. Neuro whispered her name repeatedly into her ear. Like someone crying for help.

The hug was tight, but not painful. Instead she could feel her heart filling with warmth, and for whatever reason, she felt so fulfilled that her tears started falling out. It wasn't out of anger or fear, but they weren't really happy tears. It overwhelmed her.

She hugged him back and snuggled into his chest, trying her best to stop this feeling. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she was only able to repeat his name in the process.

"...Neuro... Neuro..."

Neuro stopped whispering her name when he finally realized her change in behavior. So, he pulled her away to face her.

He wanted to ask her 'Do you remember everything?', but when he saw her face he just couldn't do it. Yako was still full of anxiety and worries, but her anger had died out. Replaced by sorrow and misery.

Yako was finally facing Neuro. At first, she saw hope in him. Which eventually turned into grief and regret. That's how she understood. _She was indeed dead and was somehow brought back to life, but not as a complete human._

He touched her face, wiping away the tears that had ceased by her sudden realization. Being touched by his actions, she holds the hand that had touched her face. She looked straight at him, as he gave her his best mock smile with sadness in his eyes. She smiled back at him with a sad expression.

There was no need for words, their actions and expressions were plenty. He kissed Yako's forehead in reassurance and she answered him with a hug.

They knew that words would only break the illusion of serenity they had in this moment. It would break eventually, it was inevitable. But, they wanted to preserve this "calm before storm" moment a little while longer.

But they forget that the one who felt the most tense was Akane, who was watching the whole thing with a stern face (hair). She was anticipating what would happen to them but was also scared of the punishment she would be receiving.

* * *

 _"Little bit of poison in me._ _I can taste your skin in my teeth  
_ _I love it when I hear you breathing._ _I hope to god you're never leaving"- Melanie Martinez_


End file.
